Duskclan's attack
by useless otaku
Summary: The clans only knew of Starclan being thair ansesters, yet there is another... and they are going to war with Starclan!
1. War?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series, and if I did that would be so cool. I would have done many things differently, like not have Graystripe kid-napped… or cat-napped… or whatever you want to call it. **

**

* * *

**

A misty shadowy figure stood atop a high rock, his pelt was a dark tabby, his amber eyes glittered with menace as he looked over all the dusky shapes gathered around him.

"Warriors of DuskClan," he began slowly "The time is nigh, we have prepared for many moons for this day."

Some of the cats began to whisper to each other excitedly.

"We have trained and learned from our mistakes, we know we can and /will/ win this."

His amber eyes were cold and hard as he looked at every cat. Then he spoke his voice scarcely more than a whisper. "We attack StarClan at Moonhigh!"

The tabby leaped down off of the rock and padded though the crowd of cats. A thin shape ran after him and spoke urgently "TigerStar are you sure?"

"Yes Darkstripe, its long over due that we attack, StarClan can't pretend we don't exist for ever."

"Your right…but there is so many more StarClan warriors."

Tigerstar stopped walked and turned to face Darkstripe, and growled "It's not like you to

put off going to battle. We attack at Moonhigh with or without you."

Darkstripe dipped his head "I will attack, but it's at nearly impossible probability, and still I'd like to do them some harm." He paused and said "Bluestar and Spotttedleaf won't be able to see this one coming."

By then Tigerstar was already heading towards a den, which seemed to be made for him. He looked at some of Brokentail's old warriors, who were trying to nudge him towards a shaded old elm tree. Yet Brokentail was hissing and spiting at them all, too stupid to check their scent.

Now, Tigerstar had lain down in the den, and began to groom himself before falling asleep.

Time whittled past and soon Tigerstar was awake, and ordering everyone into formation. The halved moon was very bright, reflecting his reflection in a pool of water.

"DuskClan," Tigerstar said his eyes glinting, "move out."

* * *

A/n: So I've edited it, and stuff and I'm working as fast as I can. I'm sick rightnow... so yeah.


	2. Battle and bloodshed

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the warriors series…. tear I wish I did.

* * *

**

In Starclan the warriors were all very relaxed, the medicine cats of the forests were on their way to moonpool, to share with their ancestors.

Spottedleaf was watching then through a small pool of clear-blue water. Her pretty dappled pelt ruffled in the slight breeze. She looked though the pool and saw them nearly there.

Padding slowly back towards Bluestar she dipped her head in respect, and sat down, waiting.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tigerstar was leading the silvery warriors of Duskclan; they were nearly at the camp when they let out their battle cry.

They charged and Tigerstar pounced upon the lithe body of Runningwind.

Clawing at him, Runningwind threw Tigerstar off of his small body, with the help of Swiftpaw. Then almost spontaneously the pounced at him and clawed at his ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------

At moonpool the medicine cats waited for Starclan to sent them dreams. But they weren't coming; all they could see was bloodshed and war.

The silence was broke by Mothwing with a huge gasp. "Starclan is at war!" she choked out.

Leafpool looked at Cinderpelt, who was looking at Barkface. Then Leafpool spoke trying to keep her voice calm, but failing horribly

"But there's nothing we can do! Unless, we were somehow able to get there somehow, without dying."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was thick, and at last Tigerstar call his warriors off, retreating back to DuskClan territory.

Spottedleaf and Yellowfang were tending to the cats with injuries, and it seemed that Clan life would move on, but Bluestar was troubled.

Tigerstar wouldn't let this slide, and she knew him. This was only the beginning, and it would only get much worse.


	3. Inside thunderclan

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the books, but sadly I don't.**

A/n: I'm going to switch off between chapters from what point of view the story is on. It was rather evil to write the last chapter, so… yeah. This from, Cinderpelt's and Leafpool's point of view… because she's awesome! Ok I'll stop babbling, and get the story going now!

After a quick goodbye Cinderpelt and Leafpool were getting ready to head out. After briefly talking to Littlecloud, Cinderpelt limped to the cave entrance. Scanning around for Leafpool she called out to her, "Leafpool, we're leaving."

Nodding slightly to Cinderpelt, Leafpool said one more thing to Mothwing quietly so no one else would hear. "Even if you don't believe in StarClan, it's good you make an impression."

"Well, otherwise I don't seem like a _real_ medicine cat." She responded back mildly.

Momentarily Leafpool touched noses with her friend before padding back to Cinderpelt. They silently (and rather slowly because of Cinderpelts' leg) followed by Mothwing and after a while Barkface, and Littlecloud.

It was well past Moonrise when they re-entered Thunderclan camp, everything was deathly still-like, yet you could hear pitiful mewling in the nursery from the young kits. Longtail was snoring in the elder's den, and Firestar was muttering something in his sleep, but other than that. It was oddly quiet.

Leafpool felt her mentors' breath in her ear, and heard her say something along the lines of getting to sleep soon. Nodding lightly she padded away to the medicine cats' den and curled up and fell asleep.

--------------

Bright sunrays were streaming through the den warming Cinderpelt's dark grey pelt, looking over to where Leafpool usually slept, she saw that her nest had been empty for a while.

_She must be out collecting herbs_. She thought, as she blinked and adjusted to the light. Sitting up she groomed her chest for a moment and remembered she had to speak to Firestar. She was stretching her muscles, when Leafpool trotted in with juniper berries, which she had collected.

"You're going to see Firestar then?" she asked

"Yes, we need to tell him, though I'm not sure he'll have any answers. Come along." She responded before limping out to find him.

Padding slowly though the somewhat shaded camp, they had to dodge to Birchkit who was striding proudly through camp. Tightly held in his jaws was a small vole but a nice catch just the same.

They approached Firestars' den and he said enter just as they got there. Upon entering, Firestar prompted them, "Has Starclan sent you a message?"

It was Cinderpelt who answered "They didn't speak, because they are in war."

"War?" Firestar echoed, slightly puzzled.

"Err… yes." It was Leafpool who spoke now, "We couldn't see anything except bloodshed and battle!"

"Who would StarClan be at war with?" Firestar was puzzled, "And how can we help?"

* * *

A/n: Yay, cliffhanger sort of thing! I'm pround of myself, I've been balencing out my work and writting more! XD

-S.b. -- not strongbad for all you homestarrunner freaks!

* * *

* * *


	4. A plan!

**Disclaimer: **sigh I will never own the warriors books, I only own some of the made-up cats I'm adding to the story-line. NO stealing them!

* * *

Cinderpelt sighed and looked at Firestar "I think there is another clan of ancestors. A clan, where the traitors, murders, and deceitful go."

Firestar stretched and looked at both Leafpool and Cinderpelt before saying "Is there any way we can help, without killing the clan? Or are we going to let it pass?"

Leafpool spoke this time slightly unsure of what exactly to say "I think Starclan will have to battle this one on their own, they are strong, and cannot die yet again."

Cinderpelt licked Leafpool's shoulder and spoke softly "Wise words."

Firestar still looked unsure "But are wise words going to be enough?"

* * *

In Starclan, Bluestar was pondering her thoughts, they couldn't contact the warriors of the clans, Tigerstar had attacked them, and it fit so perfectly.

When she was part of Thunderclan she never thought twice about another clan sharing the sky. It was never mentioned.

But then the clan cats didn't know, and the secret was hidden until today.

Yellowfang was finishing up as Spottedleaf came over to Bluestar, she was troubles as well, and they may be able to figure it out together.

Before Spottedleaf could say anything, Bluestar spoke "What should we do? We can't die, but I don't think there are anyways Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan can help. Unless, the leaders lose a life and help us in battle while their bodies are recovering…"

Now Spottedleaf spoke "No, that cannot work, their body would recover faster than we can win a battle, the Deputy and friends would panic. Thinking their leader was gone forever."

"We cannot win then, we'll be at eternal war with the clans…unless…" Bluestar smiled an idea coming to mind. "You do remember those kits Thunderclan had a while back; they are Warriors now, Spirittail, and Ghostpelt…"

"Yes, the Grey ones with grey blue eyes? What about them, they are headstrong and smart."

"Exactly, they have a connection with Starclan-us- I think if we stabilize that, they could travel from their clan to us, they could help, more power, and DuskClan knows nothing about them." Bluestar looked pleased and it could work. Perhaps, but Spottedleaf had some doubts still.

* * *

A/n: Well sorry I haven't updated in ages, I'm still bust and I'll be on vacation this weekend.

-Soggy

* * *


End file.
